


MANIC [ adventure time]

by FearTheHime



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boys In Love, Break Up, Cheating, Evil Plans, Falling In Love, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Rebound, Souls, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearTheHime/pseuds/FearTheHime
Summary: - What else could you do when you're thrown into another world, one where everything isn't exactly the same? Do you die from the elements or do you adapt?[M/N] had adapted to this world, the land of AAA. He didn't exactly remember what happened, but he woken up in the candy hospital, and greeted by a man made out of gum. Now, [M/N] is trying to find a way back, to his home, but why does he feel like he belongs there, he felt more at home there then back in OOO.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Flame Princess, Finn the Human/Reader, Marshall Lee/Reader, Prince Gumball/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	1. prologue

[M/N] ignored the cold breeze that brushes against him as he walked down the path, his eyes glared at the moon as he looked up. " Stupid big moon, with it's stupid dong shape." [M/N] huffed as he walked, his dark boots crunched leaves and rocks. His [E/C] eyes glaring at the floor ahead of himself, he hugged himself as wind hit his face once more, the stupid hat Finn gave him almost flew away, but he pressed his hand against the hat.

" God, I hate this stupid.." [M/N] began but sighs, why waste energy on ranting to himself about this situation? He just needed to sleep and make a small fire before finding somewhere to stay until he finds where he can go. He planned to go back to his nomad ways, wandering around OOO once more, by himself. It's been years since he left traveling by himself, he stopped when he was around twelve years old, now he was seventeen years old, he wasn't some kid barely making ends meet. He was almost an adult.

[M/N] flinched as he heard wolves howl in the background, his eyes dart around but no furry beast was out to eat him just yet. He kept moving, and soon the path stops, meaning he had to go through the forest for the night. " Great, just great, I hope whatever monster eats me get's indigestion." [M/N] huffed, as he shoved a tree branch out of the way and walked more. His eyes glanced around the dark forest with caution. 

_Just chill, you need to chill [M/N]..you've been by yourself for most of your life...you were with them for six years..who needs em'?_ [M/N] thought bitterly as he kicked a rock, the tiny rock flew up and it hit a branch before smacking [M/N] back in the face. [M/N] growls as he rubbed the spot the rock hit him. _Apparently I do.._ [M/N] sighs softly as he walked, ignoring the incoming howls of wolves somewhere behind him. He stops and looked behind him but saw nothing but a duck eating an apple. 

" Whatever." [M/N] sighs as he walks into a clearing with a large log, he drops his grey bookbag on the ground before sitting on the log, he crossed his arms over his chest shivering as harsh wind hit his face. Some [H/C] hair falls out of his face and he pushed it back inside his hat, his eyes stared at the grassy ground and sighs. " I'll just need to make a fire then...then..forget it." [M/N] lays on the log, accidently kicking his bag over, some things fall from it including a small snail.

" What's the point anymore? I have no more friends, no more home, no more boyfriend.." [M/N] sighs as he stared at the sky, watching the stars shine above him, they seem to pretty and happy. How stupid they looked, how free they must be. [E/C] eyes stared up, and he wipes his face a bit before chuckling bitterly. He stared up at the sky, and wondered, would anyone miss him if he were to disappear forever? Would they come looking for him or assumed he was fine, let them lie to themselves that he was somewhere safe.

" Probably. That's what people here are good for here. " [M/N] sighs softly, " Why does everything have to hurt?" He asked as he stared at the moon now, watching it stare right back at him. " Could I wish that I wasn't here anymore? I mean, I don't want to die..but I just don't want to be here on this land..I want to be somewhere else..somewhere new..see new things and new people.." [M/N] whispered, ignoring the wind even as it blew his hat off and into the forest. Good riddance.

He blinked up at the moon sleepily and placing his arm against his forehead before laying against his side and watched the forest. No movement yet, everything seem so peaceful. " I'll just take a nap here, If I die in my sleep then I'll die in my sleep, if I wake up then, Boo." [M/N] mutters as he slowly closed his eyes. He nuzzles into his shirt a bit, it still smelled like the treehouse. His eyes shut just as smoke appeared around the sleeping human, [M/N] is completely asleep and ignored the wind as it howls and a tiny noise that [M/N] couldn't pin-point.

 **Vos volo ad novam domum suam: et ego dabo vobis et velle quod volo de tuo reditu in corpore**  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[M/N] groans as he slowly wakes up, blinking his eyes a bit before hissing when light hit his face and covers himself. " Ugh, stupid light.." He mutters before sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes before blinking his eyes once more. " What..wait..am..am I in a bed?" [M/N] mutters as he looked over the soft pastel covers and then the white pillows behind him. The room was a simple candy kingdom aesthetic. " Did PB pick me up or something?" [M/N] mutters before noticing his [F/C] shirt was replaced with a lavender color tank-top.

" Did someone change me?" [M/N] mutters as he lifts the covers but sighs in relief once he saw he was still wearing his black pants. Slowly, the human got up and streched his limbs a bit before seeing his black boots, tying them up slowly on his feet. He glanced around for his backpack before smiling, seeing it was on the counter, [M/N] picks it up and adjust it, though, he didn't have his hat. He slowly opens the door and began walking out, then down the hallway. He hummed as he walked, if he was going to pass or see Bubblegum, then he would say his thank you and be off on his way.

[M/N] glanced around the hallway to see which door would lead him into the courtyard then out the gates but stopped when he caught sight of a certain picture. It was a young man wearing all pink, he had a small crown and smiled at the picture as he held a baby candy in his arms, a candy corn baby but he looked similar to Princess Bubblegum, too similar. " PB has a brother?" [M/N] mutters out, a bit confused since he had never met him ever. " He's kind of cute."

" Why thank you, kind human." A voice said behind him making [M/N] yelp and falls back on his butt, he stared at the man that was in the picture. He wore the same suit, but had a lab coat on over it, googles were against his forehead. The man smiles, a bit nervous and offers [M/N] a hand. " Sorry for the scare, I saw you leaving and I just wanted to stop you before you could leave the palace."

" Uh, Okay." [M/N] said as the man helped him off, he binked a bit as the pink man brushed him off. " Uh, who are you and where's PB?" He asked, as he looked over the man's features, yeah, he was really cute in person. 

" PB?" The pink haired man mutters, " I have no idea who is that, But I'm prince Gumball." The man introduced himself, " Now you, it's been years since we've seen another human being before, the only documented human is Fionna. She's the one that actually brought you hear." Prince Gumball said as he looked over [M/N]'s face. _Perfect lips, perfect nose, perfect [E/C] and perfect hair, by glob, he's a great canadit for Fionna...what a lucky-lucky man.._

" Excuse me? But, can you like tell me why you've been staring at me..intently..?" [M/N] asked, a nervous laugh escaping him. " And did you by chance seen my hat? Like, My hair is such a mess, I rather hide it, ya dig?" [M/N] asked, nervously. The prince snapped out of his thoughts and removed his hand with a smile.

" Sorry, like I said, it's been too long since we've seen a male human." Prince Gumball coughs into his fist a bit. " But no, you only had your clothes which were somewhat flithy and your bookbag. Though, there was a cute little robot in it, he's currently in the party room being played with. He's such a cute little thing." [M/N]'s eyebrows furrowed a tiny bit. _Robot? What..wait! BMO! How did he sneak in my bag? Oh glob, that robot is always getting into trouble!_

" That's BMO, he's my..friends game." [M/N] said as he rubbed his neck, feeling a bit embrassed. " He's cute but loves getting into strange adventures, he's...adorable.." [M/N] smiles a bit before hearing familiar yelling coming down the hallway, he speeds off. " BMO!"

" W-Wait!" Prince Gumball called, as he rushed after him, almost tripping. [M/N] ignored Prince Gumball and shoved the door open when he heard BMO's scream. He hurried in and saw BMO screaming as someone held him in the air, taunting a female in a short blue skirt and shirt, She looked similar to Finn. T _his must be the female version of Finn._ [M/N] thought as he noticed the cat beside her, her arms trying to reach the game but the guy who held BMO lifted them up more. _That must be the Jake in this place._

" Marshall! Let him go, he isn't having any fun!" Fionna shouts from her spot, shaking her fist at the vampire king angrily. " Marshall!"

" Oh, stop being a party-pooper, Fionna! I've never seen anything so small and cute in a long time." Marshall Lee laughs as [M/N] shakes his head, _This must be the guy Marceline, though, with shorter hair._

" Oh Marshall Lee, you healthen!" Prince Gumball walked passed [M/N], arms crossed and scowl on his face. " Let BMO down, he isn't yours to play with." He scolded as the vampire king rolled his eyes. " Don't you roll your peeps at me, put him down." With a heavy sigh, Marshall Lee placed BMO down on the floor, before sticking his tongue at Prince Gumball.

" How mature," Prince Gumball said as he moved his gaze to Fionna who seemed to be staring right behind him, mouth parted and eyes wide. " Ah, I see, you caught sight of the mystery person," Prince Gumball gestures [M/N] who walks closer, BMO cheered seeing his friend and rans towards him, hugging [M/N]'s leg with a cute giggle. " This is [M/N] the human."

" Hey."

" Sup." Fionna whispers with a wave, Prince Gumball smiles a bit forceful, trying to ignore the jealousy coming up and looked at the two. " This is my friend, Fionna the Human, her friend Cake." The cat smiles weaving at the human male happily, " Heya, suga'!" She purred with a friendly smile. 

" And, I'm Marshall Lee." the vampire king said, floating just a few feet above [M/N], he looked at him upside down, his black hair almost touching [M/N]'s nose. " I wonder what you taste like, I've never drank from a human before." He cooed as [M/N] laughs a bit under his breath. 

" Marshall!" Prince Gumball began but [M/N] shakes his head, " It's fine, I know he's just joshing." 

" Yeah, Gumwad, just joshing with him." Marshall said as he flips himself, floating still. " Plus, I probably would've taste old, no offense." 

" None taken. Anyway, before hearing my friends screaming, where the heck am I?" [M/N] asked, as he raised an eyebrow at the new people. " Because I don't think I woke up on this general land.. because the castle is owned by my friend Princess Bubblegum." 

" Heh! Princess Bubblegum, sounds better than Gumball." Marshall Lee snickers as Gumball throws him a tired glare. 

" Shut it." Prince Gumball hissed before looking at the human, watching him with a raised eyebrow, Princess Bubblegum? Hm, it sounds like he's from another plane of existance, another dimension perhaps? It explained last night.. " Well, [M/N], you're in the land of AAA. Here, I am the ruler of the candy kingdom. We've never met another human before, so where every you're from, there's only one you." He explained.

" Cool." Fionna said as she moved forwards, touching [M/N]'s face and felt all over his face. His face was smooth like her's, fleshy. " I've never seen a guy human before..this is so...so..." She thinks before fist pumping. " MATHEMATICAL!" 

" I suppose it is." Prince Gumball said, as [M/N] moved back from her hand. He stared at her, before looking away, then looked down at BMO who grins back up towards him with an innocent smile. He smiles back and picks up BMO who smiles and glanced at the new people. " [M/N]. what do we do now? We're here and it's different, and the vampire guy has cold hands. BMO doesn't like it." 

" I know buddy, but I don't know how to get home." [M/N] said as he glanced at the group, watching as Marshall Lee takes Gumball's crown, holding it above his reach. Fionna sighs as she crossed her arms, calling to him to leave the crown alone. Cake shakes her head, streching her arms towards Marshall but he evades it with a laugh escaping his lips. They seem okay-ish, they didn't open him up at least. Or well, he hoped not.

" Do you think they notice we are gone?" BMO asked, as he swings his small legs while in [M/N]'s hold. [M/N] thinks back about the night before, remembering everything that happened before this. The screaming, the fighting, the shoving, Jake interfering and finally leaving. 

_**“I never wanted anything to do with you to begin with. For glob sake's, just leave and leave me alone."** _

" Probably not." [M/N] responds with a shrug, ignoring the emotion he felt when he replayed that last statement. _They never wanted anything to do with me, they wanted me to meet some girl, have half-human kids and reproduce more. I was going to bring back the humans with Finn, nothing more or less._


	2. 01: Now we sing

  
[M/N] stared at the pale ceiling, its been two weeks since he has entered this realm, two days since he's seen everyone he knew, two days since he had seen the treehouse. He doesn't want to sound too ungrateful but he did enjoy his minimal time at the candy kingdom with Gumball, and his loyal subjects but he was starting to feel homesick. [M/N] still had BMO but the little game could only entertain him for so long. 

" It's so borninggggg." [M/N] sighs as he got off the bed and walked to the closed window. " Maybe some cool air would make me sleepy." He said to himself before opening the curtains, only to scream a bit in surprise when he saw Marshall lee pressing his face against the window, but he was making a face. " Cha! You jerk, almost gave me a heart attack!" [M/N] huffed before opening the window, and the Vampire King slides in with a laugh.

" I couldn't resist it!" Marshall laughs as he floats over to the bed and lands on it with another laugh. " Anyway, what are you doing, Human?" He asked, as he watched [M/N] closed the window, he smirked a bit. He did like the reaction he gotten out of the newcomer. 

" I don't know, I think I was going to sleep but I can't even do that." [M/N] said as he hops on the bed, making Marshall bounce a bit. " What about you? Don't you have some village to pillage?" [M/N] asked jokingly as Marshall shakes his head with a smirk. " Or did you come bother little Ol' me?"

" That's my case." Marshall said as he looked at the human with a smirk. " Fionna and Cake are busy doing hero things, and being with you is so much better than being with Gumwad." Marshall huffed, plus he didn't feel like being yelled at or be scolded like some child.

" Well, then how can I help entertain the Vampire king tonight?" [M/N] asked, kicking his legs a bit, eyebrow raised. Marshall Lee was a lot more lax than Marceline, more childish and cheeky. The vampire seemed to like visiting at night too ever since he came to this land. Not that [M/N] minded, the vampire male hasn't even tried to eat him yet. So that was nice too. 

" Hmmmmm~" Marshall Lee thinks before snapping his fingers, he grasped the flyer from his back pocket and offers it to the human. He grins, " Check it out boy!" [M/N] smiles a bit before he takes the flyer, ignoring the vampire who's cheek pressed against his. " Tonight and tonight only, I'll be performing in the cemetery . Fionna and Cake said they'll be for the ending song, and I didn't invite Gumwad." Marshall Lee explains before floating to the window. " And I'm inviting you as my guest of honor. What do you say?"

[M/N] hummed, as he thought over it. It was certainly late, and he should be sleeping by now but he just couldn't. Lately, he couldn't sleep, despite Gumball giving him some pills and teas to make him sleepy. " Sure, Gumball hasn't let me out of the gates, so this is a chance for freedom." [M/N] felt like he was more of a prisoners inside the kingdom walls, despite Prince Gumball letting him out the castle but never directly outside. He said it was too dangerous for a human being like himself. 

" Pft, of course he wants to keep you for himself." Marshall Lee rolled his eyes as he looked over human. " Come on, I don't want to be too late." Marshall said as he offered the human his hand, [M/N] smiles as he pulled his backpack up, and puts it on before holding Marshall's hand, he yelps as he was yanked to Marshall's chest. [M/N]'s cheeks flushed a bit as he caught scent of the Vampire's King scent. His eyes stayed low, _He smells like apples and cinnamon, the apples I get 'cause he eats red but cinnamon was a bit surprising. It's weird, I like it._

" Yo, my eyes are up here." Marshall mused as he saw the human look to him, he grins a bit and wrapped his arms around [M/N]'s waist. " Hold on, or Gumwad would be mad that I murdered his new human." With that, Marshall opens the window and began flying, [M/N] holding onto the Vampire's arm, watching bellow as they passed homes, candy citizens and animals. _Wow, Marceline never offered to carry me to her concerts, Man, I feel special..heck, being even offered to go in the first place makes me special._

" It's nice up here." [M/N] said as they flew over the candy gates and towards the direction of the local cemetery. " It's quiet..and the fresh air feels good on my face." [M/N] smiles as Marshall chuckles a bit to himself. " Man, you need to get out more. Staying in that castle makes you so dumb."

" How does that make me dumb?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised. " Because, something simple like this isn't something you should be happy. But, if I were to do this-" Marshall Lee stops himself into a hover and drops [M/N], the human screams as he began heading towards the grassy ground. " It would make you feel super awesome. Something to be excited about." Marshall Lee laughs joyfully before speeding towards the human.

" AHHHHH-Oh." [M/N] felt arms around him again, he opens his eyes to see Marshall grinning down at him. [M/N]'s eyes meet his dark red ones, and huffed, " What man? I wasn't gonna let you die. I just wanted to give you a reason to be excited." Marshall said with a cheeky smirk but it falls when [M/N] glared at him. " Whatever, I won't do it again."

" Liar." [M/N] huffed as he looked at the vampire king, Marshall Lee clicks his tongue as he stared down at the human. His eyes glanced away and sighs, " I said, I won't do it again." Marshall said, " Want me to give you a pinkie promise or something?" Marshall asked a bit sarcastically, though a pinkie was thrusted into his face. " For real?" Marshall asked, a bit amused.

" If you're for real about not doing that again." [M/N] replies as Marshall clicked his tongue a bit before slowly wrapping his pinkie around [M/N]'s. " There, happy?" Marshall asked, as he let go of the human's finger. " Come on, we should get going." Marshall said as he resumes his flying towards the cemetery, he saw bright lights shinning and people crowded around the stage. Marshall slowly floats down and both of them land on their feet. Marshall let's go of [M/N] who looked over the crowd, about to step down and join them all but Marshall placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

" What are you doing dude? I brought you onstage for a reason." Marshall said as [M/N] turns his head to look at him. " Huh?" Marshall Lee sighs as he pulled the human back up, and held his hand, " Just be behind me, look cool, dance a bit." [M/N] nods his head, letting go of Marshall's hand. He moved back and smiles at the crowd, a bit nervously, he felt like his nerves were on fire as they stared at him then back to Marshall. Yep, I am not gonna dance in front of them all..ugh, I don't want to be weird or make Marshall look like a dingus.

" Alright!" Marshall called to the crowd and everyone cheered, [M/N] smiles as he watched the Vampire King. " Tonight, I'm about to rock your bones and hams with my new song I've been making for months! Now, you all enjoy this beat, because it might be your last~" Marshall Lee hissed, the crowd gasp loudly before screaming in excitement, waving their limbs around. Marshall chuckles as he catches his guitar. Marshall angels it in a good grip, and hummed, looking at the crowd with a smirk. 

_**"Tired, blue boy walks my way** _   
_**Holding a girls hand** _   
_**That basic bitch leaves finally** _   
_**Now I can take her man** _   
_**Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours** _   
_**But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?** _   
_**Pacify her** _   
_**She's getting on my nerves You don't love her** _   
_**Stop lying with those words"** _

[M/N] hummed as he listened to Marshall's voice, and how smooth and silky it sounded. It was masculine of course, but it was a soft too. Which surprised him a bit, since the Vampire king's voice was a bit raspy. _Wow, he sounds really nice.._

_**"Pacify her** _   
_**She's getting on my nerves** _   
_**You don't love her** _   
_**Stop lying with those words** _   
_**I can't stand her whining** _   
_**Where's her binky now?** _   
_**And loving her seems tiring** _   
_**So boy, just love me, down, down, down"** _

" Getting on your nerves?" [M/N] whispered, as he remembered, a brief memory of that feeling. He watched Marshall strum the guitar as he sings. He sang beautifully, but those lyrics began to make the human feel bad. Like they rubbed him the wrong way, like they were almost taunting him. His [E/C] eyes drifted towards the floor, rubbing his arms a bit, as Marshall Lee kept singing.

_**"Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours** _   
_**But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?"** _

[M/N] looked to the side as Marshall sang that, his arms crossed and frown on his lips. Finn wasn't his, he could do anything he possibly wanted, but when they got together, everything changed. Finn was practically glued to his side all the time, while going on adventures or fighting Ice King. Finn was the equlavent of a seventeen year old horny and possessive werewolf. He literally grabbed [M/N], hugged him close and glowers or growls at others that was a threat to [M/N]. The horny part was on both parts of the relationship.

_**'Pacify her** _   
_**She's getting on my nerves** _   
_**You don't love her** _   
_**Stop lying with those words'** _

[M/N] stared down at the floor, finding the music bitter to him now. Everything Marshall was singing just sounded like his relationship. [M/N] sighs as he slowly slides down the wall, crossing his legs and prompts his head up with his arm, watching Marshall sing and play his guitar. His entire mood ruined by the lyrics, [M/N] knew Marshall didn't plan the lyrics that made him feel upset, it was just a coincidence. A weird coincidence. 

_**'** _   
_**Pacify her** _   
_**She's getting on my nerves** _   
_**You don't love her** _   
_**Stop lying with those words'** _

_[M/N] groans as he looked down to Finn, who kept staring upwards at him. The blonde grins back, and rolls his hips upwards earing a moan from [M/N]. " Looks like you're getting frustrated~" Finn mused as he kept rolling his hips against [M/N]'s. His light blue eyes now darkened with lust, his pale arms wrapped around [M/N]'s neck, pulling him closer. " Are you gonna finish or am I gonna have to do it myself?"_

_[M/N] rolled his [E/C] eyes, as he thrusted his hips forwards making Finn yelp in surprise and moans. " Shut it, you have a flithy mouth." Finn grins, eyebrow raised. " What?"_

_" Then come clean it for me, Ph-[M/N]." Finn whispers, as [M/N] rose a brown but says nothing, it must've been nothing. It had to be, he was already hard and ready to make love to Finn all night long._

_**"Pacify her** _   
_**She's getting on my nerves** _   
_**You don't love her** _   
_**Stop lying with those words"** _

Marshall finished, as people clapped, he grins waving at random fans and turns his head to look at [M/N] but the grin falls once he saw the human was sleeping against the wall. He shakes his head, an amused chuckle escaping his lips. Heh, he was tired after all. I should be responsible and take him home. I'll come bother him tomorrow night. Marshall walked forwards, pulling his guitar on his back, and crouch, then lifts the human up. A snore came from his lips making Marshall chuckle under his breath. " He's cute when he wants to be." Marshall mused before noticing the wetness on [M/N]'s cheeks, eyebrow raised. " Were you crying? Did my singing bring you to tears?"

[M/N] grumbled in his sleep and Marshall freezes a bit. " Oh glob, okay, next stop, your bed." Marshall said as he kicks the backdoor of the stage open, he began walking out before taking off into the air. He held [M/N] as he began flying towards the candy kingdom. _He's so strange, his first concert here and he was crying. I mean, not to honk my own horn, but..I sing like a god or demon or whatever..but bringing people to tears isn't my cup of coco._

" Fin...Finn...do.." [M/N] mutters as Marshall looks over to the human and noticed his hands were clutching his red and black button up shirt. " Who?" Marshall mutters, and his eyes widen as more tears fall down his [S/C] cheeks. 

" Finn...don't..leave..me..please.." 

_Oh glob man, I don't like this Finn guy.. making him cry.._


	3. 2: tea party

  
" You look very energized." Prince Gumball mused as he opens the door of the human's room, he was in his regular prince attire minus the light pink apron hugging him, it had some power on the button corner and some on Prince Gumball's cheeks. " Rough night?"

" You could say that." [M/N] said as he looked at the prince from the floor, his hair a mess and drool on his lips. He didn't remember coming home and could only assume that Marshall Lee dropped him off, which was pretty nice for him. [M/N] noticed the way he was dressed and hummed, he props himself on his elbows, legs swinging behind him a bit. " What mess are you doing today?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised. 

" Oh this? I just wanted to relax and do some baking." Prince Gumball replies with a smile. " I wanted to see if you wanted to come eat some and have some coffee or tea with me. It's an offer, I just wanted to know more of my company. It's been a busy two weeks, and I've neglected you a bit." Prince Gumball said, a tad guilty that he hadn't spent much time with the human male. He had princely duties and such, while also trying to figure out how Fionna and [M/N] could be together on a common ground. He didn't like the thought of Fionna loving [M/N] but if it's to help repopulate then he would let her and his feelings go. " What do you say?"

" Sure, I don't have anything else to do. Plus, I'm a bit hungry." [M/N] said as he stood up and pulled his boots on before walking towards the door but Prince Gumball stopped him, " What?" He asked, but the pink prince just takes out a light pink color handkerchief and [M/N] eyed him a bit. " Is there something on my f-" [M/N] was interrupted as Prince Gumball began wiping the corner of his lips and chin. _Oh, I must've drooled in my self again, oops. Heheh.._ Once Prince Gumball was done, he pulled back and smiles to himself. " Thanks Gumball."

" Anytime, now, come on. The desserts are waiting for us at the dinning room." Prince Gumball said as he gesture the human to follow, [M/N] did with a smile on his lips. Once at the dinning room, the long table was filled with so many pastrys and bake goods, it made [M/N]'s mouth water. _Cupcakes, muffins, banana bread, brownies..so many..how long did it take him to make all of this.._

" You're drooling again." Prince Gumball mused with a smile. [M/N] used his sleeve to wipe the drool off, his [E/C] eyes glancing at every dessert on the table. His stomach growling for attention and Prince Gumball sits down at a seat, the second he did, butterscotch butler came out with a tray. She sits the tray on the table, using the stepping stool, she was leveled with the table's height and began making Prince Gumball tea. " Thank you Butterscotch Butler." Prince Gumball thanked her, and she placed a cup of tea beside [M/N] who sat across from Gumball. " Yeah, thanks." [M/N] said, eyeing the purple cupcake on the table.

" No problem." She said, before walking away with the empty tray. Prince Gumball sips his tea and looked to the human, almost chuckling at the longing look he was giving to the cupcake. " You are free to eat." Without a second thought, [M/N] began eating the cupcake with a hum escaping his lips. [M/N] wanted to groan, the cupcake was just too perfect, it was soft and the icing was very sweet. _Wow, this cupcake, it's super amazing, better than Finn cake's and Tree Trunk's apple pie, heck, they are better than Princess Bubblegum's own desserts.._

" What do you think?" Prince Gumball asked, as he sips his hot tea, placing the tea cup down on the saucer that went along with it. " Did it need anything? More sugar? More milk? Yolk?" He asked, he fidgets with his apron a bit, hoping the dessert was actually good. He had no doubt that his baking abilities were great, but knew people only ate and told him that they were, " Good," or a simple, " It's sweet, thank you." They were all being polite when they ate his desserts, they didn't want to anger him. Though, he just wanted good feedback. 

" It's mathematical!" [M/N] exclaimed with a smile on his lips, licking the purple frosting off with his tongue. It had to be one of the best things he had ate, one was something attached to someone but this had to be number two. The flavors danced around in his mouth, it was sweet, but not too sweet to leave a cavity, it tasted like blueberries but it was purple. The frosting was soft and it looked pretty on the cupcake. " I mean it man, these are even better than your counter part, Princess Bubblegum! I mean, I'm for sure she puts chemicals in her own cakes, to make it taste like science or something, but these are the best cupcakes I've ever had!" [M/N] said, he was for sure Princess Bubblegum poured chemicals into batters to enhance flavor, but they never really worked and made the flavor dulled.

" Oh? Really?" Prince Gumball said, a bit taken back. " I mean, wonderful! I didn't think you would enjoy them, but I'm super happy that you enjoy the cupcakes. Please, eat to your hearts content!" Gumball said, a smile coming to his face, feeling a bit proud that the other liked the desserts. Finally some real feed back! So far, he seems to enjoy the cupcakes, though, it is a bit troubling to know the Princess used chemicals into making her cupcakes and probably other varies pastries.

" Why wouldn't I enjoy them? They're bananas man!" [M/N] said as he slowly gathers pastries and other baking things onto his plate. 

" Yes papa?" A banana guards asked, poking her head in from the door.

" Nothing, Banana guards 32, and I'm not your father." Prince Gumball said, as he watched the guards leaves and smiles. "Anyway, as I was saying, Fionna doesn't enjoy my sweets, she says that she doesn't have much of a sweet tooth, while Cake eats very little and always says, they're good while Marshall." Prince Gumball huffs, pouting a bit. "He just eats them because he needs the energy or the coloring, pink or the occasional red. "

" Wow, well, I for one enjoy sweets." [M/N] said as he finally sips his tea, after it cooled down. It was lukewarm but sweet as well. He picks up the corner piece of the brown platter and licked his lips. " I always had a sweet tooth, heck, I use to get in trouble with Finn when I ate almost all of his Finn cakes. He would turn red with anger and try to hit me with his fist. Blocked it every time."

Prince Gumball smiles at [M/N]'s little recall of his lust for sweets, " So, you always talk about Finn..I can only assume that he is the male version of our Fionna, what were you two?" He questioned, as he picks up a cupcake too and bit into it. Perfect as always.

" Well, me and Finn had a bit of a complicated relationship," [M/N] said as he kept his gaze onto the brownie, licking his lips from the crumbs on his lips. I was more of a rebound relationship than complicated. I wish it was simpler than that. " We use to date..if that's what you want to call it.."

" Oh, I see." Prince Gumball said, as he noticed the look of hurt and annoyance in the humans face. He knew the feeling all too well with Marshall Lee. Though, they had a complicated relationship, but the way [M/N] talked about Finn, it was more of annoyance, hesitation and affection. A hint of affection at least. Their relationship, Marshall Lee's and his, they left on bad terms and still on bad terms, the only reason they'll be in a room is when he has balls or hanging out with Fionna. " What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

" Short story, it's just.. a bit painful to think of it.." [M/N] said, and Prince Gumball just smiles, nodding. " We've been together..after he gotten over PB..he loved her and she didn't..like she couldn't love him the way he wants..it was a bit..upsetting to see him like that..then he began to pursue me..not that I minded..I had a crush on him.." [M/N] said as he takes a sip of his tea, licking his lips. He grasped another cupcake, a green one. " I was crushing on him since the first time I met him, he was a good looking boy..cute blue eyes and soft blonde hair..after the whole incident and two months, he began trying to woo me with so many things. Things princesses liked from suitors.. flowers, candies that Princess Bubblegum prepared, little small trinkets and music.." He chuckles, remembering becoming flustered by each gift he was given, Finn wooed him to the max.

" Then..?" Prince Gumball couldn't help but ask, he found the idea of being wooed like that adorable. 

" Then he began losing interest after three years of dating.." [M/N] licked the frosting off the soft cupcake. " I thought..maybe I made him loose interest, or did I get fat? Was I not interesting enough? God, I was so close to asking Princess Bubblegum to make me thinner or something..then Jake offered to get him a new friend around our age..someone not too old..or too mean..he did.." [M/N] bites into the cupcake a bit too harshly, crumbs fall onto the plate and onto his purple shirt. " He found Flame Princess and Oh, did they hit it off..he began spending every chance he had with her..not that I care..I was jealous..or I tried not to be..but..he was subtitle about his cheating..like he thought he wasn't doing any harm..until PB told us about her crazy emotions..and how he kissed her..." 

" Oh dear.." Prince Gumball sighs, " I'm sorry for intruding on-"

" No, it's okay, it's just..it hurts dude.." [M/N] said, looking down at the half empty tea cup. " It was nice to talk about it, better keep it out than to dunk yourself all up inside, ya know?"

" Still, that's no way to break up." Prince Gumball said, as he looked to the human, swiftly pulling out his handkerchief. " He should've talked to you about your...complicated relationship..that should've been the responsible thing to do. Though, I have the feeling that's not all of the story." 

" How do you know?" [M/N] asked, eyebrow raised. Prince Gumball leans over a bit, wiping the mess off [M/N]'s lips, the human almost flinch back since it was sudden but kept still. His cheeks a bit pink from being close to another cute guy. No, stop, you just gotten out of a rebound relationship. Stop it. His mind and heart commanded to their host.

" Because, Fionna found you sleeping on a log." Prince Gumball said, a cheeky smirk on his lips. " Unless Finn lives in the woods and in a log, I can say that you most likely left his or your home, shared home, and slept on the log while in the woods. Then you poof here in AAA."

[M/N] chuckles as he watched Gumball sit back down, and looked to him. _Yep, better cooking skills, same intelligence and Pink. He's like my PB, but cute. I mean, PB is a beautiful gum woman, bit she wasn't his taste._ None of the Princesses were, and well, Finn was the only human that [M/N] was attracted to _._ Though, he might have to change his ideal type if he were to stay here. Since, well there were now plenty of princes now and single ones at that, though, [M/N] wouldn't think he would be a great king or co-king.

" Heh, you're brain and baker, the complete package." [M/N] joked a bit before resuming his sugary breakfast. 

" Oh stop, if anything you are. You're loyal as far as I could see, you tried staying with Finn despite him losing interest, you never thought to cheat on him even when he did to you. You've had experience in the elements and know your way around an adventure." Prince Gumball said, as he picks up a brownie piece and began eating it. " Finn didn't see your worth, so shame on him. He's the one missing out."

[M/N] flushed a bit, at the compliment. He stuffed his mouth with a piece of banana bread, feeling shy all of a sudden. _NO. NO, STOP, YOU ARE HURT! YOU JUST HAD YOUR HEART BROKEN!_ His heart and mind chided with loud voices. 

_I wonder if he has pink hair down there, or if he's completely hairless which doesn't surprise me._ His dick had a mind of his own though.

" Thanks for this breakfast Prince Gumball." [M/N] said, trying to ignore his dick's own mind. 

" The pleasure is all mine." Prince Gumball said, " I'm glad I got to know you more, honestly, you're a very interesting human." Prince Gumball's plans about Fionna and [M/N] making more humans went out the window. That made Gumball a bit glad, and Fionna was obviously not [M/N]'s type. He was honestly happy someone liked his pastries, it made him feel better about his abilities and for someone to honestly enjoy them. 

" GUMBALL!" Fionna's voice rang out as she slammed the dinning room door open, she walks in, dragging some mud in with her flats, Cake following behind her. " Hey, [M/N]! Gumball, we wanted to know if we're allowed to take [M/N] out on an adventure." She asked, as she walked towards the table. 

" To where?" Prince Gumball asked, cringing a bit at the mud being dragged in. 

" Probably some crazy cave or something, maybe visit a few people." She said, as she looked over the table. " Are you guys having some private party or something?" Fionna asked, eyebrows raised. 

" Oh, did we interrupt?" Cake as she looks over the sweets on the table. " We could try agai-"

" No, No," Prince Gumball said, shaking his head. " What do you say [M/N]? Are you up for an adventure with Fionna and Cake?" [M/N] perked up, half-way eating another cupcake, he thinks over it for a moment. _Well, what's the harm in that? I could be killed here and be buried with an unmark grave or have fun, killing evil things..no brainer._

" Sure. this is gonna be killer!"   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Everyone whimpers as dust and some debris falls onto their heads, varies candies were pressed against each others and hush whispers echo the room. There were screams above, screams of some brave candies that agreed to fight back with the Hero of OOO, and grunts. Though, they could smell burning candy made everyone cringe. 

" Momma, what are we gonna do if Finn doesn't win?" a small gumdrop girl asked, hugging her teddy tightly and winced like everyone else as another echoed and loud scream was heard from above. " Momma?"

" Hush child, we can only hope for the best." Her mother hushed, hugging her husband tightly as another scream echos from above, the smell of burning candy made her shiver. She was right, they could only hope Finn would win. She could only hope that the monster from above wouldn't find them in the basement of the candy castle. 

" Princess!" Everyone directed their direction of their flushed and messy princess, her dress a bit burnt but she was fine, alive. " Hush." She commanded as the noises from above were getting louder and another scream was heard. Princess Bubblegum walked towards the dirt wall, waiting, " My people, as you can see we are under attack, your homes are burning to the ground, and our bravest candy are fighting up there. To insure all of your safety, Marceline the Vampire Queen is digging a tunnel under the castle, she will take you into the safety kingdoms. Please, keep close to family and please, please just be safe once you make it into your saf-" The dirt wall breaks and Marceline pops her head out with a hiss. " Safety Kingdom, please, watch out for each other."

" Come on you lil' peeps." Marceline said as she removed herself from the hole and floated beside Princess Bubblegum, " Pick a tunnel and hurry." She adds as they began climbing in, disappearing in the dark-ish hole, Princess Bubblegum kept calm and watched her subjects flee into the hole and winced when another painful cry came from above. " Calm down Bonnie." Marceline said, pressing her hand against Princess Bubblegum's shoulder in a calming way. 

" How can I?" Princess Bubblegum whispers, as the last candy citizen leaves, she watched Marceline shut the hole with a big rock that was on the floor. " Everything is falling apart. The kingdom is in shambles, we aren't receiving any help from other powerful kingdoms and I..I don't know how to fix him.."

" Don't worry." Marceline said, as she looked over to the pink princess, " We'll figure it out, I mean..we've been through most." She said, as dust hits her face and she shook it off. " C-"

" FINN!" Jake's startling scream startles the girls and they both rushed upstairs, Marceline breaks the door open to see Jake tied in many knots and loops, he's struggling to undo it and Princess Bubblegum rushed towards him, and began slowly undoing the knots. " Guys! Leave, he's too ban-nana!" Jake said, grunting as he tried to undo the knots on his body. " H-"

" No, why would you guys leave?" A velvet yet raspy voice questioned them ahead of them, they turn their heads to see them sitting in Princess Bubblegum's throne, his legs crossed and he props his head up with his hand under his chin, a smirk on face. " I thought we were finally having fun. It's been so long since I've actually had fun, it's been centuries." He cooed, as he used the other hand, holding it up and it glows green, and he thurst his hand forwards. Finn that was being held in the air was thrown to the floor with a choked gasp. " Though, Finn seems so tired out."

" FINN! BUDDY!?" Jake tried calling out, only hearing a pained gasp.

" Please, [M/N] stop!" Princess Bubblegum had enough, she stood up, her fist shaking and frustrated tears coming down her light pink cheeks. " Whatever power you have, it's not wise to test it here with us! Not on innocent people!"

" Oh, Princess." [M/N] cooed, as his eyes flickered to a cold yellow color, it flickered to green, then [E/C] then back to yellow. " Didn't you know, it's rude to forget names? Of people you've know for years."

" But..But..you're [M/N ].." Jake said, staring at his brother's Ex, a shiver of fear came over him when those eyes flickered to him. 

" Oh dear Dog, I'm sorry." [M/N] mused, as he stared at the four, a crazed grin crossing his lips and his yellow eyes stared at them, tempting them to try something, he would slay them in their place. He stood up, and stared at them, hands behind his back as his boots crunched over the bits of candy morons who tried to face him. " But [M/N] isn't hear, currently, he's busy somewhere else. I don't know where but don't try contacting him." He chuckles.

" Then..Then..who are you?" Marceline asked, as a dark laugh passed his lips. "What's so funny?!" Marceline hissed, as the laughing continues. 

" Oh, you sweet demon girl." He laughs as he looked at them, his neck twising a bit in a unnatural way. A evil grin still on his face. 

" You thought your hero could get rid of me." [M/N] mused, " But here I am, in the human flesh and blood. I took his body after the power of liking someone alot or love, hurt him, made him bitter..he made a wish..and I made it true.." He said, as he ignored the pain coming from the side of his head, a horn pops out and twist, a horn.

" No." Princess Bubblegum gasped, falling to her knees. All hope had to be lost now, he finally claimed a body of his own, and now everything they knew was lost. It had to be.

" Yes. I am finally back," [M/N] grins. **" The lich. Now my reign will end everything!"**


	4. 03: it's okay

[M/N] grins as he lifts the box over his head, the adventure was simple, or at least for him it was. It was one in a cave that was guarded by gnomes who were protecting a box of golden eggs. He found it odd and hilarious when the gnomes begged him to leave them alone. He almost let them have the eggs but they tried to stab him for it. There was three boxes so, he held one, then Fionna and Cake. 

  
" You look like you've one the jackpot baby!" Cake said, noticing the joyful look on his face. " How long since you've been out like this?" She asked, as they walked back towards the Candy Kingdom then hopefully back home. Everyone needed a shower, the gnomes fought dirty, really dirty.

  
" Yeah! It's been a while since I've been on an adventure!" [M/N] said as he walked beside the huge Cat. The grin never coming off his face, he had so much fun! The fighting, the screaming, the treasure! It was just so perfect, a way to end the day honestly. Now he could go back to his room, take a nice shower and maybe have a nice visit with the vampire king. 

" Hey, Fionna!" A voice chirps from above, they turn to see flame prince floating above them with a smile on his flamed face. " And a new person, wow!" His feet hit the ground making the grass burn a bit. " Cool! You're all fleshy and stuff like Fionna, I'm Philip or well, Flame Prince." Phillip said as [M/N] stared at him, almost coldly which made Philip blink a bit.

  
" What's wrong?" He asked walking closer, his brown eyes staring at the new human with curiosity. " H-"

  
" Please.." [M/N] said, as he took a few steps back from the prince. " No disrespectful towards you or your kingdom, but.." 

_[M/N] watched them from the window, he was getting dress for the adventure he planned with Finn, who suggested taking Phoebe with them. He didn't mind, though he did wanted alone time with Finn, he invited her. He was changing from his pajamas into his adventure clothes. He brushed his hair but noticed how they looked at Each other , their eyes caught each other and they both share a laugh. Usually, [M/N] had no problem with that, Finn sharing a few jokes and laughing with girls, guys, the gist of them all._

" I don't..really want to be around you." [M/N] ignored the hurt look on Philip's face, everytime he looked at his, he saw Phoebe's innocent one. He couldn't help it, he was angry with her for Finn but he couldn't just hate her. His emotions were mixed up but he blamed her, he did, he couldn't hate her but he could blame her and Finn. She knew they were dating, he was sure she saw them kiss, hug and how Finn would swing their hands together. She knew but still pursed Finn. " It's..mainly because of someone I know that's like you."

" But he's not like that person, you can't just judge someone before you know them," Fionna argued, feeling hurt and frustrated. " What the glob is the matter with you?! Philip is kind, caring, smart and ugh!" She huffed, arms crossed. 

_[M/N] just had a problem when Finn's gloved hand was almost intertwine with her bright orange one. He stared at their hands, and felt pain in his chest like those heart attacks he heard PB talked about. [M/N] wanted to yell, throw water at her, punch him in the face. He wanted to do something but he couldn't. He would be just as bad like them, all he could do was just direct Finn's attention towards himself._

" Okay, Okay!" Cake cuts in, as she shrinks back to her regular size, her eyes glanced at the two. " Fionna, Baby, why don't you and FP go for a walk? I'll walk [M/N] back home." Cake said as she picks up Fionna's box and placed it in her's. " I'll be back before sundown." She said as Fionna huffed, her head held up high as she began walking and Philip follows her slowly, giving [M/N] a confused glance but follows after the blonde.

" Okay, what's with you boy? You never met the walking fire hazard and you're being a bit too harsh to him." Cake said, as they resume their walk towards the Candy Kingdom. " Fionna is dating him, sadly, she just felt the urge to protect him." Cake said, noticing the way [M/N]'s posture was, stiff and a bit upset. " You don't like Fionna, Do you?"

" No, Not Fionna." [M/N] said, keeping his voice low, " I like my Finn. It's not Philip that hurt me."

" Wha? If Philip didn't hurt you than why are-oh.." Cake finally realized what he meant, that walking fire hazard wasn't the source of [M/N]'s hurt and annoyance, it was the female version of Philip that hurt him. [M/N] was just putting her and him in the same person. " Philip isn't like that she-fire baby, he's a weird one but I'm sure he wouldn't steal your finn."

" The weird thing.." [M/N] sighs, " I know that, I know it in my heart I should give Philip a chance but when I see his yellow color skin, his flaming orange hair and soft brown eyes staring at me, I see her there! Her with her innocent smile on her stupid face! Everything about him reminds so much about her!" [M/N] vented to the Cat who listen intently, " She just makes me so mad! So hurt! I just want to scream at her and ugh!" [M/N] sighs loudly.

" But?" Cake pushed. 

" I can't, I'm mad at her for being a part of the affair..but it's on Finn too." [M/N] said, a soft sighs escaping his lips. " I can't hate her for just being the one in it, I hate Finn for being too impulsive and doing things without thinking about it. But I'm just so..so..so.."

_Once Flame Princess went to get another key for the dumb chest that they were trying to open, [M/N] pressed Finn against the wall, his knee between the blond's crotch, his hands moved around before pulling off Finn's hat, showing his long blond hair that [M/N] adored. " W-What are you doing?" Finn asked, his voice cracking a bit, " This isn't the place to make out." [M/N] only grins in reply as he lightly moved his leg up an inch making Finn's breath hitch a bit, he turns his head as his face burns. [M/N] leans down, pressing his lips against Finn's neck, sucking lightly. Several noises coming from the blond's lips._

" Oh baby, suga," Cake said, she placed the boxes down and stop [M/N], she pulled the human male close to her. " It's okay, no one should ever be hurt like that. What they did was terrible especially for you." She said, she pulled [M/N] into a hug, [M/N] blinked back tears as he felt her pull him more into her soft fur. He was able to move his arms to hug her back, despite her now plump and circle form. 

" What..I knew they were cheating together but...why did it felt so good when I hurt her back?" [M/N] questioned making Cake raised an eyebrow. He must've retaliated..but he felt guilty about it or somethin'. Cake just pulled the human closer, humming under her breath, almost rocking the human, trying her best console the heartbroken boy, the best of her abilities at least. " I wanted to do that, it felt good but the results..weren't the best afterwards."

_[M/N] managed to move his hand down under Finn's pants, teasing him and he enjoyed the way Finn gasped, moan and whine every time his hand grasped, and let go of his member. [M/N]'s lips too busy pressing soft kisses against his pale neck, biting into the side of Finn's neck. " Ahhh~" Finn moans as he desperately grins into [M/N]'s hand, wanting him to touch Finn more. He didn't care where Flame Princess was at the moment, he just wanted to be touched. [M/N] bites into Finn's neck making him cry out, and [M/N] turns his head when he heard something being step on, his [E/C] eyes glanced to the side to see Phoebe standing there, watching them with a blank expression. But [M/N] saw it in her eyes, and he couldn't help but feel prideful and happy, yet guilty._

_Pain_   
_Hurt_   
_Anger_

_All of them were clear in her soft brown eyes that stared back at him. [M/N] didn't care at the moment, the guilt could eat him up later, at the moment, he was pleasuring **HIS** boyfriend._

" Oh, [M/N]," Cake sighs softly, moving back, rubbing her hands at the tears that came from [M/N]'s face. " You're just human, a human who did something bad but probably hurt FP too. Though, you just did what you had to do, gotta go after your man after all. Even If he isn't loyal.." She mutters the last part but [M/N] still heard her. " Listen, I'm not judging you or nothing suga, but maybe you should apologize on your time to FP? Explain to him a bit, not all of it but enough to get your point across." Cake advise. 

" Yeah..." [M/N] agreed as he rubbed his cheeks a bit, they were red. " Thanks Red, this if the first time I've talked about this.." He whispers, he was a tad embarrassed but he was happy that Cake was listening to him. Jake shook it off, giving it the laid-back approach, heck, he probably lied to [M/N] to get him off Finn's trail. " Thanks Cake."

" Any time, Now," [M/N] is lifted up and onto her back, Cake began walking towards the candy kingdom gates. " let's get ya home before the king of darkness comes get you." Cake chuckles. [M/N] smiles a tiny bit, She's nice...someone I could talk to..she's a lot better than Jake in the long run..

Though, maybe he should figure out how to apologize to Philip, maybe some food? That usually works with some people.

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

" LET US GO YOU DINGUS! LET US GO SO I CAN KICK YOU IN THE FACE!" Finn howls from behind the jail bars. The cage he was in hanged over the pot, it was green and smoking and souls coming out of it. " DINGUS! DINGUS!" He howls as he kicked at the metal bars, the actions made the cage squeak from the kicking. 

" Finn, please stop it." Princess Bubblegum said, her tired eyes watched the human kick at the bars. They were enchanted to not break and become even stronger every time they tried anything to break them, even if one breaks, they shock the person who broke it. " Don't anger the Lich." She begged a bit.

" I DON'T CARE! I'M TIRED OF FEELING USELESS!" The teen growls as he goes to punch it but a hand grasped it, he snapped his head to Marceline who looked equally tired. " LE-"

" Stop, Finn, save your anger for when we get out and kick the snot out of him." The vampire queen said as she lets go of his hand, she sits down, and sighs. " Then we bring [M/N] back."

" Can we even do that?" Jake asked, he leans against the bars, he flicks at the collar around his neck. The Lich took his time planning this, the collar cancel out all his streching abilities, and his shifting. " [M/N] has to be gone by now."

" No way man, [M/N]'s strong." Finn said, finally taking a deep breath and exhales as he sits on the metal floor. " He has to be in there somewhere, the lich is just lying, [M/N] isn't broken." He couldn't be, [M/N]'s strong, he's brave, he's perfect. " He can't-"

" Dude, we don't know that." Jake said, as he looked at his brother in sympathy. " Plus, he said something about love, which is LAME, but let's face it, you were a jerk the other night." Finn grumbled as Marceline raised an eyebrow. " What happened? You guys have a spat?" She asked, as she watched the two share a glance. " Guys?"

" Wemagmshn," Finn grumbled, " You what?" Marceline asked, " I said, we broke up!" Finn huffed, arms crossed. " I..may have said a lot of things." Finn added, looking to the ground. 

" Oh Finn." Both girls sigh.

" Oh Finn indeed, without his cruelty." The deep raspy voice mused to them, all of them turn to look down to see the lich staring up at them with his golden eyes. " His adultery, his unfaithful companionship. [M/N] wouldn't be like this, but he must be happy where ever he is." The lich mused as he took off his hood and they all gasped at the sight. [M/N]'s face was slowly sinking in, he had bags under his eyes and the white part of his eyes were now black. There was dry blood on the side of his face because the new horn that grew in. " Everything is happening because of your teenage impulsive decisions."

" ARGH!" Finn screamed in frustration, " COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE LICH!"

The Lich chuckles and went back, looking down in the cauldron. Princess Bubblegum watched as well, curious about what he had planned but there wasn't anything much, but the green mist was coming up. " Curious Princess?" The Lich twist his head upwards, " A bit." She said simply. 

" Oh, Hm, as you should know, I want to destroy the universe and fill it up with my evil." The lich said as he threw something into the green mist. " Though, in this body, it's not fully mine. [M/N]'s connection has yet to weaken, and I need everything in this body to be mine. Then I can fully cast spells and open up all the other dimesons." The lich began crackling, " he's almost complete!"

" What do you mean by complete, lich?" PB asked, as she stared down at him. Oh how it was [E/C] eyes staring back at her.

" He almost feels at home~" He said with a sadstic grin on his face. 


	5. 04; There's frosting on your cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When baking becomes therapy then frosting becomes innuendos

  
" Like this?"  
" No, hold on, like this." 

  
[M/N] slumps in defeat as he watched Prince Gumball throws his mushy cupcakes away into the garbage. The next morning, he had came to Prince Gumball for help with the idea. He wanted to apologize to flame prince for his behavior the other day and hopefully get a chance to explain. [M/N]'s first idea was flowers but though that would blow up in his face because the flowers would burn to a crisp. His second idea was buying something cute but the fire prince probably wouldn't want something that speaks cute then the last idea was something to do with food. Everyone loved food. 

  
" What did you say so bad to him if you're resorting to crappy baking?" Gumball mused with a smile as he cleans out the bowl that the human had used though the brown mix was harden and he throws the bowl away. " Did you try to put him out by accident?" 

" No." [M/N] said as he began starting over, reading over the recipe that Gumball chosen for him but it was taken from him. " Hey!" The human huffed as Gumball merely chuckled before switching out the recipe for a much easier one. "I thought chocolate was his favorite." [M/N] said as he leans against the counter a bit with a pout on his face, Gumball smiles merely as he said, " Nope! Maybe for you own FP, but Philip likes Carrot cake." [M/N] had, " Oh" and went to get it from the prince but Gumball held it close. " What gives?!"

" Calm down." Gumball smiled a tiny bit, finding the humans frustration cute especially the faces he made with. " This time, I'll help you." He said as he pulled [M/N]'s bowl towards him, and looked over the ingredients, " I'll do all the measuring and dumping plus stirring. You can do the actual manual labor." Gumball said with a smile before gesturing to the carrots left out on the counter behind the human. " why don't you start cleaning and shaving the carrot? I'll start with the batter." 

" Alrighty!" [M/N] agreed before moving around to job, doing what the prince wanted. " Thanks again for helping me." [M/N] said as he washed the carrot before shaving it. The orange peelings fall into the sink. 

"It's my pleasure. Plus, it would be nice to get to know you some more. You're making new fast friends. I hardly see you out here at all in the halls." Prince Gumball said as he began putting egg and milk into the bowl. His eyes glanced at the human male who was doing what he was suppose to then back to the bowl. He adds some sugar before stirring it. 

" Sorry, I just like going outside more often now, I guess? Adventuring and stuff, nothing against you at all!" [M/N] said as he began cutting the carrots. His eyes drifted towards Gumball and smiles just a bit. " Plus, I would be nice to hang out with you more often too. You look like you know what you're doing." Gumball cheeks flushed a bit but kept his gaze on the bowl as he stirs. It has been a while since someone said something nice like that. 

" You're too sweet." Gumball said as he placed the bowl down and moved towards the carrots and dumps them into the bowl as [M/N] placed the knife in the sink and sat on the counter. Gumball would chastise someone else for doing that but he didn't. " So, about your world..is it exactly like ours or different? I mean other than the genders." He asked as he looked to the human, stirring but main focus on the other. Gumball is a great baker and knew not to spill, plus he was wearing an apron as well. 

" Actually, yeah, there are a lot of differences other than gender." [M/N] said as he watched Gumball back, watching the Prince pour the cake batter into a sliver pan. " You for example, your baking is way better than PB's. She makes them, sure, sweet and sugary but there's this under taste of chemicals. Like she put some other ingirdents in to see how well we would react to them. Like..she thinks were her soon-to-be experiments." He could remember biting into a cupcake she gave them and out came strange and sour goo. It was very weird and annoyed [M/N]. " You also seem to care about things more, less..everything is about science and more about logical reasoning not to mention empathtic." Gumball hummed, his female counterpart seemed to be a bit stuck up, unlike himself. 

" Then Marshall Lee is more..childish? Well, not to mention more fun than Marceline. I mean, yeah, she's fun but she's more..easily angered then childish." [M/N] said, " Though, they both have different guitars and Marshall's house is probably more masculine. Nothing's wrong If it isn't." [M/N] watched Gumball put the pan in the oven and found it cute how he shuts the oven with his hip. " Then Cake is actually a Dog in my own world, and he's more bro time then a cuddly person." 

" I see." Gumball said, most of the things said wasn't what he expected though, he had said nothing about Fionna just yet. " What about Fionna? or, more of this Finn person. What is he like?"

" Oh, Finn?" [M/N] mutters as he tried to think about the blond teen, everything about him flashed in his mind. His soft and long blond hair, his lovely blue eyes, soft pale skin and his voice. 

" [M/N]?" Gumball asked noticing the dazed look in [M/N]'s beautiful [E/C] eyes, it was a color he hasn't seen. Blue yes, black yes, never [E/C]. Maybe he was remembering something upsetting, oh Gumball and his big mouth. He moved forwards as he noticed the [E/C] eyes glistening and Gumball was internally panicking. Oh glob, what did I do? Why is he crying? Oh, Dear, Oh glob.

[M/N] didn't noticed he was crying just a bit, he was just remembering the events before he came here. Finn yelling at him, Finn throwing things at him until [M/N] shoved him so hard the blond skid a few inches. Then Finn kicked [M/N] out the Treehouse. Everything happened so fast, so very fast that [M/N] didn't have time to tell Finn he was sorry for shoving him. It happened and [M/N] was here, He couldn't say his sorry or even let Finn tell him anything else, his own sorry. 

" Hey, [M/N]?" Gumball asked, he gently cups the human's cheeks within his pinks hands. He used his thumb to rub away at [M/N]'s tear. " Hey, you okay?" He asked softly as those eyes snapped back to him. Good, he's back.

" Your hands are warm." [M/N] said as he sinks more into Gumball's touch, and watched him. Gumball smiles a bit as [M/N] kept leaning into his touch. Gumball's thumb gently brushing the humans soft [S/C] skin and a hum escaping his closed lips. " I was remembering Finn, we had a fight..he threw some things, yelled some things and I pushed him when I told him I knew.." 

" That you knew what?" The Prince asked, eyebrow raised. 

" That I knew he was cheating on me with Flame Princess." [M/N] answered with a frown pulling on his lips. " He threw me out the Treehouse and I walked away, woke up here."

" I see." Gumball said as he kept gently caressing the human's cheek with his thumb a bit. He now knew why they were baking the cake, [M/N] had projected his anger and resentment to Philip. " How long have you known?" Gumball asked, as [M/N] moved his gaze downwards, because he was upset with himself that he let it go on. 

" For almost two years." The human whispered, " I didn't want to let Finn go, he didn't leave until the fight. He never, as far as I know, slept with Flame Princess. But I knew they went and did many things, things Finn never usually did with me." [M/N] whispers softly, pain thudding against his chest and he felt like his lungs were on fire. It felt like he couldn't breath at all. It felt horrible. " He took her out on the nice fancy dates I heard that Princesses liked to go on, he took her on better adventures..ones I dreamed of going on with him..bought and kinda stolen the nicest things. I mean..I'm a guy but I would like a nice bracelet or necklace once in a while too..heck..I once heard from LSP that he brought her a bouquet of roses and wild flowers when I always gotten one.."

" Oh, that's horrible.." Gumball said as he stops caressing the humans cheek. What person would do that? When he was together with Marshall, they did most of the things that [M/N] listed but the thing that broken their relationship was just the timing and how they both fought over the tiniest things. Not to mention, both of them were selfish with their own lives. It broken up their relationship. " I am so sorry that this happened."

" You didn't do it." [M/N] said as the oven beeped. Gumball was a bit hesitant to let the other's face go, but he had to. The prince walked to the oven, mitten on and pulled the cake out, sitting the pan on the counter. It was hot and smelled wonderful. " Uh, sorry for unloading this stuff..I usually hold things in..not a lot of smypathic people at home."

" It's okay, I guess that's another difference between me and PB, huh?" Gumball said pulling a smile on his lips as he gathers the frosting and placed it on the counter. Gumball felt, good, like he's been given something only he knew and he was not ever gonna use it against the other. Maybe if he ever met Finn but never [M/N]. The poor human was just broken at the moment, cracks on his heart. 

" Yep, I guess so." [M/N] answered before standing up and walked towards the cake, it looked outstanding and couldn't wait to frost it. " You're amazing. This cake looks beautiful. way better than my messed up disaster." He said glancing at the garbage can then back to the cake. He didn't noticed how the Prince's cheeks turn a shade darker after complimenting him. 

" Oh, thank you, no need to thank me. This is my duty as Prince," Gumball said humbly, " Helping my subjects is a casual thing." Gumball said as he placed the mittens down and offered a white froster to the human, and had one himself. " Now be-" [M/N] wasn't holding the froster right and some hit Gumball's apron and on his chin, some even on the corner of his lips and cheek. " Be careful.."

" I am so sorry!" [M/N] said in alarm, moving to clean the Prince's face, panicking inside. Princess would've gotten mad at him and yank the froster away from him. But the Prince looked alarmingly calm, even for this. " Crap, me and my dumb hands, I'm so sorry-"

" [M/N], it's fine." Gumball said waving off the males apology, it was an accident anyway. 

" Still." [M/N]'s eyes glanced upwards only to see some frosting on the Prince's lip and cheek, holding the Prince's chin a bit, and eyes narrowed at the spot. He moved his thumb close to the lip and cheek, gently scooping it up. Gumball gasped a tiny bit as he watched him did so, and his eyes widen a bit as [M/N] licks it off his thumb. Gumball moved backwards and thank Glob that the apron covered the front of his pants, that had to be one of the hottest thing that anyone has ever done to him.

" Gumball? You okay?" [M/N] asked, watching the Prince walked backwards. " Need to use the bathroom?"

" Y-Yes!" Prince Gumball squeaks, he coughs into his fist and eyes glanced to the side. " I-I'll be right back! Don't forget to frost everything!" Gumball leaves, the door slamming shut as [M/N] watched. He shook off the way Gumball seemed so flustered and went back to work on the carrot cake, doing what the Prince had wanted. 

Maybe that was his first erection? Who knows.


	6. 05; The War Has begun

" Wow, this place looks better since the last time I've been here!"

The first thing Hunson Abadeer said as he landed on the ground where the face-circle was, it looked like the nightosphere but a little less fire and screams of the residents. He whistled before he looked at the person who summoned him and grins happily, the other human boy who called him cool. Though he looked alot different, he had horns growing at the side of his head and golden eyes. So demonic like.

“ ‘Ello [M/N]!” Abadeer said with a wave, his grin never weavering in the slightest when the teen snapped his head up. “ What brings me here on this lovely morning?” He asked, ignoring the blissful screams of people outside the room. 

“ Abadeer, my old rival, I request your necklace.” The Lich said, as he moved towards the demon and stood there, hand outreached, expecting the necklace to be given to him. “ Now.”

“ FRESH!” Abadeer slapped Lich's hand away and crossed his arms, pouting a bit. Of course, another old rival-friend wanting his necklace of unbelievable evil. “ You know I can’t do that. It’s been in my family for years, I can’t just give it up.” Abadeer explained before glancing at the Lich, “ Plus it’s gonna be Marceline’s when she’s ready to rule the Nightosphere.”   
“ I SAID I WON’T!” A feminie voice called from above, Abadeer snapped his head upwards and grins, eyes twinkling a bit. 

“ Sunshine!” Abadeer called up, “ Come give your daddio a hug-o!”

  
“ Dad, I’m stuck in a cage.” Marceline grumbles from above, “ Can you like..help us?”

  
“ Oh?” Abadeer peered over to the Lich who watched them with those soulless golden eyes. “ Lich, why is my daughter-”

  
“ AND FRIENDS!”  
“ And friends, in that cage?” Abadeer asked, not at all mad, curious than mad. “ My, you have strange ways of getting my attention.”

  
“ They are not for your attention Hunson,” The Lich said as he moved his arm to his side, frown tugging on his lips. “ They are here out of my own protection. The saying is taken quite seriously. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

  
“ You took it very seriously.” Hunson said, as he looked at the cage, “ Can I at least have my daughter? She’s not even good, not evil either but not good.”

  
“ No.” The Lich replied as he turned, yanking Hunson out of the circle, and held him by his tie. Hunson follows after the evil being and yelped when he was yanked towards a book. It was open and his eyes glanced over the pages for a quick moment. “ You’ve been busy.”

  
“ Someone has to rule all dimensions.” The Lich said, eyeing the page in front of him, and he muttered things and the cauldron under the cage lit up a purple color and both peered in. “ But I need your necklace for it to happen.”

  
“ Why?” Abadeer asked as the liquid began turning grey making him stare more. Soon, a picture came and it was [M/N], the real one, he was handing a male version of the flame princess a box and he watched intently as the human said something and the prince’s face was more relaxed and happy. “ OOOOH- I don’t get it.”

  
“ Of course you do.” The Lich sighs unhappily before looking down at [M/N]. “ You see, [M/N]’s soul and love is still connected here. I need those strings to snap, to cut off so I may inhabit his body fully. [M/N], a human, is powerful enough to deflect evil. My evil.”

  
“ Wow.” Abadeer whistled, and eyed the monster, “ How come?”  
“ His love.” The Lich hissed, “ His love for this land and that human above.” The picture in the cauldron disappears and turns yellow. “ As pathetic as it sounds, Love is keeping me away, keeping me from inhabiting this human body as my own. I need your evil necklace in order to send foes there. Foes that Fionna and Cake had never encountered. Draw him into that other world, draw him into the arms of another.” 

  
“ Well, if you want it that bad, then I’ll lend it to ya.” Abadeer said, taking off the necklace and offering it to the Lich but yanks it back before the demon could take it. “ BUT!”  
“ WHAT NOW?” The Lich hissed as Abadeer grins happily, pulling the necklace back on and stared back at the Lich, almost taunting and smug. 

  
“ You’ll have to take it,” Abadeer hummed as he fixed the necklace and stared at the other. He will let the other have it, only if the Lich can take it by force, but he had to make sure he could knock down the cage and let his daughter and friends escape. “ After a fight. Little fighting never harmed anyone.”

  
The Lich takes a deep breath, his anger peaking along with his annoyance. He stared at him, grumbling before adjusting himself, hands glowing green a bit and yellow eyes even sharper. “ Fine, You better come out on your end, Hunson.”

  
“ You better win, Leech.” Hunson counters with a joyful laugh escaping his lips. He avoided his punch as he kicked Lich in the face. It’s been so long for a fight like this.

“ OOH! Demon fight.” Jake said, he stared out the bars and down below. “ Man, I’m betting Abadeer is gonna win.” He watched eagerly, his tail wagging as Abadeer punched the lich in the face and winced when the demon was thrown against the cream color walls. Or not.

  
“Huh, So love does conquer all.” Princess Bubblegum had leaned over the cage a bit to hear them talk. She knew love always defeated the Lich, every single time. Her love for Finn as a brother and Jake as well. Before, it was her love for Marceline that had put Lich in the bubble in the

tree. Now [M/N]’s love for Finn was the only thing keeping the Lich at bay but for how long? “ I never knew his love would be the one keeping a leash on The Lich.”  
“ He still loves me.” Finn utters in amazement, he had heard as well, they were speaking loud. “ He still loves me.”

  
“ Yeah, Yeah.” Marceline made a raspberry, clinging to the bars when the cage shook. “ He’s a moron in love.”  
“ He loves me!” Finn repeated like a broken record, he watched the two demons duke it out. “ I don’t understand why, I was, and a horrible boyfriend to him. Yet, He loves me, his love is so powerful, it keeps the Lich at Bay.”

  
“ Yes Finn,” Princess Bubblegum sighs, “ We went over that.”

  
“ How do we get him back?” Jake asked as the cage swings making them hold onto the bars, shaking a bit. “ I mean, he said, until [M/N] falls in love with someone else over there in that mix-up land. His body will be one with the Lich’s forever.”  
“ Forever?” Finn whispers.

“ FOREVER!”

  
“ JAKE!” All three snapped as the cage shook from their shouts and the fight happening at the bottom.

  
“ Sheesh!” Jake said, rubbing his hands together. “ I wanted to be dramatic.”

  
“ Anyway, Finn, I think I know how to bring [M/N] back, but that includes you.” Princess Bubblegum said as she heard something crack loudly below. “ If we get back to the Nightosphere, I could use some tech and such down there, maybe some demonic words, But I can probably send you to that place. Where [M/N] is at mentally and partly physically.”

“ You can do that?” Marceline asked, and winced as he heard her father’s sadistic laugh.

“ I have no ideaaaaahh!” She screamed as everyone did, the cage swings back, snapping off and breaks. The bars opened and they crawled out with little scratches on their bodies. 

“ This didn’t have to be hard, Hunson.” The Lich said, wiping his lips from the black blood that came down them. He kicked the Demon away who grunts at the kick. “ Now, Leave.” Hunson slowly stands up, a bit wobbly and holding onto the broken furniture. “ I have no use for you.” The lich flips the page to another chapter. 

“ Okay, Okay, Have fun being a teen again.” The Lich growls as Hunson hovels away, almost tripping on his feet. His back was in pain thanks to the bars hitting it. He was lucky that the Lich wanted to win badly; he didn’t notice his daughters and friends hurry towards the circle.

“ Dad, are you okay?” Marceline asked, helping her father into the circle and the man smiles, painfully, “ Nope! But the faster we help [M/N] the faster I get my necklace back.” Hunson said as he lifts his arm up and the circle disappears along with the five of them.

Hopefully, the next fight he could kill the Lich.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“ Another party?” [M/N] asked, eyeing the purple and white papers in Prince Gumball’s arms. “ I mean, what’s the occasion?”

“ Well, for you to meet more people of course, and to celebrate having you here.” Gumball said with a smile and offered the paper to [M/N]. “ Plus, everyday you’re alive is a reason to party!”

“That was dark but cool.”

“ Anyway, there’s gonna be food, people, music and the best part!” [M/N] saw the sparkle in Gumball’s eyes. “ You! As my guest of honor!”

  
[M/N]’s cheeks heated up a bit, it felt nice being a guest of honor or for someone to actually feel happy for him. “ Aw, thanks Gumball.” He said as he held the paper close to his chest. “ Then I guess I’ll have to change into something nicer. Just for this party.”

“ Excellent!” Gumball said, with a large smile. “ I can have one of my tailors make you something nice for the party. They make wonderful clothes.”

“Well, I-I don’t know.” [M/N] said as he tugged at his bag a bit, feeling a bit guilty, the offer sounded nice but he usually wore his adventure clothes. Nobody made a fit about it either. Fancy clothes and himself didn’t mix well, or knowing what the tailors said to him. He would get sweaty and nervous at the same time when they asked him, especially with Peppermint Butler, he was a creepy one. “ I usually go in this..I’m a bit nervous when I'm around tailors.”

“ Oh, well, I think I’ll be free at noon tomorrow.” Gumball said, smiling, “ I can accompany you there if you wish.”

“ Really? You would?” [M/N]’s eyes brighten up a bit, hands clasped in front of him with a cheeky grin on his face. “ You’re the best!”

“ Anything for my new friend!” Gumball said, a bit happy that [M/N] was letting him help. He really did enjoy getting to be with his new friend. Someone who doesn’t call him gumwad.

“ When is the party anyway?” [M/N] said, the paper didn’t have a date.

“ Oh, tomorrow, for the rest of the week, I’m working with meetings and trying to work on work in progress projects.” Gumball said, with a nonchalant shrug.

“ Cool. Cool.” [M/N] said, “ I can’t wait!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“ I can’t wait!”_

The Lich watched [M/N] before turning back to the book, looking over the words once more before pulling the necklace on, black vines dig into his skin, making the veins in his body turn black, crawling up and down his body. It felt bad at first but soon, he felt everything, every evil, vile, and horrible power push into his system. Just what he needed, though, The Lich felt [M/N]’s body trying to push it out, shoving and screaming at the evil to leave. 

“ Okay,” The Lich breathed out as he looked over the book, dipping his hand into the cauldron, the liquid turning black. 

  
“ Bring me back the enemies, the worst, the vile, the horrible.” The Lich recited as the black liquid began to swirl around and around, spinning around his hand. “ I demand that the enemies of Finn the human, Jake the Dog and [M/N] the Human. Bring them back, blood to blood, bone to bone.”

  
Dark figures appeared in the liquid, their eyes red and smoke came from the cauldron. The image of [M/N] smiling and talking to Prince Gumball darken’s slowly as the shadows swallow him.

  
The mist clears as The Lich gasped, grasping the book and taking deep breaths, the pain came from his arms but he forced himself to ignore it. He almost forgot how weak he was when he took over [M/N]’s body. He yanked the necklace off and the vines disappeared but the veins were still there, growing and covering most of his forearm. 

  
“ Now, on to plan two.” The Lich grins and finally looked to the cage and hummed, walking over towards it. “ My, My, Finn, who said you could leave?” He mused to himself, looking over the cage and picked up a single strain of blonde hair and dipped it into the cauldron. “ I made a human before, and I’ll certainly make an obedient one this time.”


	7. 06; Complete myself

[M/N] fiddled with his black tie as people around him talked or laughed. The designer he went that morning had gone with a completely dull suit, Dull to him at least. It was a suit and tie set basically, minus the fact the fabric was grey and clung to him comfortably with a white shirt and black tie around his neck. He refused to change his black shoes, fighting with the designer to keep them on. He cleaned them just before the dance, they practically looked new. Now, he was at the party, waiting for Gumball to come out and make his grand appearance. His [E/C]'s eyes glancing around for someone to talk to, or pretend to be having fun. He didn't want to bother Fionna as she talked and giggled with has r boyfriend, Flame Prince. He didn't want it to become awkward again.

[M/N] also didn't see Marshall Lee either, he was probably not invited since there was bad blood between him and Gumball. Like there was between Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, maybe they were exes like the female versions of them. But they were slowly getting back together, Marshall Lee and Gumball were very far apart. Lots of distance between them.

" If you keep making that face, it would stay like that." A silky voice said, [M/N] snapped his head up and looked up to see Marshall Lee floating above him. His silky black hair falling off his face a bit as he floated above him. Marshall Lee wore different clothes that were slightly nicer than the ones he wore around the human. Long sleeve button up red shirt with the first two unbuttoned, showing his pale collarbone and chest, he wore dark black jeans with a chain poking out and the other end on the back while wearing red shoes that matched [M/N]'s. " Whatcha thinking about?"

" Nothing, just wondering what to do since it's been a while with me being alone at a party." [M/N] admitted, playing with his hands a bit. " I usually have a conversation with Finn or Jake. Mostly Jake, Finn is usually pulled into different kinds of situations and conversations by Princesses." He gives a laugh as Marshall Lee floated down, his shoes clicking as he lands on the floor.

" Oh really? What a shame, if I were Finn, I would have you around my arm all night." Marshall Lee cooed, wrapping his arm around the human's waist with a smirk. " You looked all dolled up for me too~"

" No way." The human snickered a bit, leaning his head back away from the other. " I wouldn't wear this at all, I would rather wear something like yours. A suit isn't for me."

" I don't see why not, it fits around your ass quite nicely." The vampire king grins as [M/N] laughs, shaking his head as his cheeks burned a bit from the vampires flirting with him. " And if you wanted to wear my clothes, you should've asked, I have plenty of junk in my house. Lots of things don't fit me anymore, would've snagged you a cute shirt."

" Maybe if I ever visit your house, I could steal some clothes." [M/N] suggested and Marshall Lee grins, showing off his fangs a bit which the human found cute. "It's a deal, thought when do you want to come over-" loud music interrupted Marshall Lee, bringing attention from everyone else too as they looked at the top of the stairs where large lights shine at. The curtain entrance opened and out came Gumball, dressed in a sparkly dark violet suit with a soft blue shade shirt poking out and violet bow tie. He had his hair combed back, the dark pink hair slicked back and his crown on his head. He looked very handsome and very relaxed. His teal blue eyes looked around and [M/N] waved at him when Gumball locked eyes with him.

" May I introduced, Prince Gumball of the Candy Kingdom!" Butterscotch Butler introduced loudly to the crowd as Prince Gumball waved. Some Candy citizens cheered and clapped as [M/N] did politely and Marshall Lee rolled his eyes a bit as everyone showered his ex with attention. " And please, if you haven't already, Welcome his guest, [M/N] the human!" Again they cheered giving [M/N] beaming smiles, ones that weren't on his face when he was there like this was the first time they noticed him.

" All I want to say is please, have a nice party tonight! Drink, eat, dance! Just don't get too wild!" Prince Gumball exclaimed as people went back, the lights going back to normal as the music came back on. Prince Gumball coming down the stairs, still locking eyes with [M/N] who smiled. Marshall Lee scoffed a bit, eyes moving to the dessert table, spotting some red velvet cake slices. 

" See you in a few, I'm gonna eat some red cake, don't let the Wad turn you into a nerd too." Marshall Lee said, removing his arm as he floats towards the table and picks up the first slice of cake he saw free. Ignoring the churning in his stomach of the way [M/N] and the Wad were looking at each other, it brought back some nostalgic feelings from when he felt that type of love or looks. It was most definitely not how the wad was looking at [M/N], been there, done that.

" You look very handsome in your attire, [M/N]." The prince complimented with a smile on his light pink face. " A bit dull for my taste but you pull this look off flawlessly." [M/N] grins at the prince, a little pink tint on his cheeks too. " Aw, thank you, though, I honestly don't feel handsome, just stuffed in the suit. The suit is sexy, not me."

" Hush now, you look like a million bucks. I'm the one who isn't pulling this off." Gumball said, moving, giving the human's arm a gentle squeeze, both shared a smile on their faces.

" Uh...uh..sir." A candy person said beside Marshall Lee, their eyes locked onto the bent up a fork in his hand. " You shattered the mental spoon and your hand is oozing blood." The vampire king looked down to see the fork in his hand was indeed shattered beyond repair and pinching his skin with the sharp pieces. He drops the pieces on the floor with a grumble, the cuts healing within seconds and he held the plate of cake clothes, bitting down on the edge and sucking the red out of the cake. His dark eyes watching the human and wad talk, laughing and giving smiles to each other, his dead heart beating harsh and boiling. No, he wasn't jealous of [M/N], he was jealous of Gumball. Having the human, someone actually cool to mess with and hang with, staying here. [M/N] never allowed out without Gumball's permission or without telling him. The wad acted more like an overprotected husband than host. Marshall just wanted to have fun with his friend. All he wanted was his friend's attention to him.

The music started, the couple of songs that usually two people danced to. Marshall Lee bobs his head a bit to it and the amateur singer before stopping. A wicked idea coming into his head and he drops the plate on the floor, earring disapproval groans as the vampire drops beside the human. " Yo, Enough it's your nerd talk. Come dance it's me." The vampire said, pulling on the arm of the human.

" Marshall Lee-" Gumball began but [M/N] shakes his head, giving the prince a smile on his face. " But [M/N], he shouldn't be interrupting people who are having a delightful conversation."

" It's fine, we'll talk later, Plus this song sounds cool to dance to." [M/N] called to him as the vampire began dragging him away into the crowd of people dancing together or grooving on their own. The human blinked when he was swinging around into a different position, [M/N] felt Marshall's arm wrapped around his waist, his leg in between [M/N]'s but not uncomfortable against his dick. [M/N] looked to Marshall Lee, who used his other hand to grip his, their fingers interlocking. 

"Smooth." [M/N] chuckled, ignoring how his heart was pounding hard against his chest. It had to be loud, super loud. Maybe Marshall heard it? The vampire smirks before slowly waltzing in a way he learned from the Wad after years of dating. [M/N] kept the same pace, moving with Marshall Lee, looking down at his feet to make sure he doesn't step on the King. " You're actually pretty good." 

"I know, but you're a lot less horrible than I thought you would be." Marshall grins as [M/N] rolled his eyes a bit as Marshall lets go of his waist, keeping his hand in [M/N]'s and twirls a bit. [M/N] lifting his hand up as he did that, fully expecting Marshall to return to their position. The vampire had a different idea as he pressed his back against [M/N]'s chest. Being that the human was a few inches taller than the vampire, Marshall's head was at [M/N]'s chin but pressed against his left shoulder to look at his expression which was shock at the moment. [M/N]'s hands didn't know where to rest so Marshall guides them around his waist, his grey hands against his and his ass pressed against the human. If Marshall didn't hear his heart before, it could be heard now. 

"Marshall?" [M/N] whispered, not hearing the candy people whispering and the music becoming mute a bit in the background. He wasn't use to this, when he danced with Finn, they were separate or just goofing off a lot to mess with Princess Bubblegum. "Any particular reason why we're dancing like this?" He sways when Marshall Lee did, still unsure what was going on. 

"I just want to be held like this, it's more..intimate like this, don't you think?" Marshall Lee hummed, eyes peering up a bit through his lashes which made [M/N] flushed a bit and moved his gaze away. The vampire grins before looking to Gumball who watched with an angry look, something that made Marshall Lee feel a type of good buzz, the pride of making his ex look like that.

" You're so touchy, it's different." [M/N] admitted as he kept swaying even when the romantic one changed into a song with a beat in it. 

_"Come on Finn! Just one dance with me!"_

[M/N] could hear his disparate seventeen-year-old voice beg Finn, he stiffens under Marshall Lee's body. _Why now am I remembering this? This shouldn't be happening!_

 _" We literally got here, I just want to hang and have some non-romantic fun with my budds!"_ Finn's voice argues back to [M/N]. They were invited to the flame kingdom, the area where the parties were hosted when Flame King wasn't in his kingdom or sleeping like the lazy lump of flames he was.

[M/N] closed his eyes as he felt Marshall stop swaying them and felt his hands squeezing his in a comforting way but [M/N] felt bile coming up from his stomach to his throat. He had to swallow it down before the dance floor becomes a mess. " Dude?" Marshall Lee whispered but [M/N] slowly let go of Marshall's hand from his.

_"Babe, please, it's been a while since we danced together..or hold hands."_

" I need to use the bathroom." [M/N] said as he moved back, taking steps back from the vampire King before hurrying out the room, the doors slammed behind him as he rushed himself down the hallway as the puke was coming up quick. He covered his mouth as he slammed the bathroom door close behind him. He moved, yanking up the toilet seat.

_"I said I don't want to fucking dance with you! Can you not take a hint? Gah! It's too frustrating to talk to a dingus like you!" Finn walked away as the party people gave [M/N] looks, most of pity and annoyance._

[M/N] heaves in the toilet as his dinner landed in the pink toilet and ignored the tears dripping down his cheeks and around the area as he kept puking up everything he hates. How could he feel so bad? So filthy? He and Finn weren't dating, at least that's what he thought, that's what Finn had declared not too long ago, but why did he feel so dirty? Like he was cheating on the blond with the vampire king? He couldn't understand why? Why could he not have a good time with people who wanted him there? Wanted him?

_"If I had breast to suckle, maybe you would pay attention to me again.." [M/N] whispered as he peeked from behind the large oak tree, his teary eyes glaring at Finn and the half-naked flame Princess. He sniffed a bit and rubbed his eyes a bit, he began walking back to where Jake was mingling around with other tiny looking Flamebo's. Maybe if he was a woman, Finn would pay attention to him? Maybe some breasts, curves, and the ability to have children? Maybe Finn would have him then? They could have children that were their own?_

" I feel so dirty.." [M/N] sniffed as he flushed the toilet, cleaning off the evidence of his mess before moving to the sink. He drank some water, gurgles it before spitting it in the sink. He did it a couple of times and wiped his eyes with his suit sleeve. "..I've only been faithful and yet I feel like I was doing something bad." He felt a bit wobbly, lightheaded too.

"Fuck..maybe I should go to sleep.." He muttered once he was out of the bathroom, walking down the hallway, hand gripping the wall a bit like a headache suddenly boom in his head. The human groans a bit as he walked, taking heavy inhales as he kept walking to his room. [M/N] felt terribly sick. Maybe It was the food?

Or his feelings and memories resurfacing, bring back the pain he buried. 


End file.
